


荒谬至极的梦境

by Akizuha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akizuha/pseuds/Akizuha
Summary: 亚历山大说完，便埋头去舔他老师的锁骨。





	荒谬至极的梦境

梦，这一切全是梦。

埃尔梅罗二世觉得自己应当是睡着的，并且发了梦。否则在一片漆黑当中，他脚下踩着的，应该是迦勒底冰冷的地板，而不是此刻有些柔软又有些温度的表面，像奢华的地毯，更像是某种云端。  
“真不该向圆桌的军师讨要安眠药。”他如此心想。随即迈开脚步。若是和以往一般工作到疲劳过度直接睡着那该有多好，只是他偶然听进了年幼的君王的建议，便觉得自己也许需要一个绵长的安眠，才借着药物的效用来进行散却意识的睡眠。其他魔术师可以轻易做到的事情，于他却是遥不可及的做法。  
然后他看见了自己的学生，那颗火红的脑袋如同深夜里的火柴，虽细小却十分醒目。而这位年幼的学生终将长为一根熊熊燃烧的火炬，或是灯塔。他见亚历山大躡手躡腳地进来，给他盖上被子，然后小心翼翼地俯下身体，去亲吻自己的嘴唇，既非额头或是脸颊这种可以被解释为礼节性亲吻的部位，而是更为亲密的部位。  
年长的军师看着自身的君王伸出了艳红的舌头去撬动自己的嘴唇，便失去了思考的能力。  
他听见自己脑子里沸腾的声音，且理智已经无法阻止他把学生找来，要向他讨要一个说法。

×××

“请解释你方才做的事情吧。” 埃尔梅罗二世把亚历山大请进了自己的房间，谨慎地给他沏好了茶水后，如此开口。他期待着学生也许会说出，这只不过是马其顿传统的礼仪，这样的话语。  
然而迦勒底的夜晚安静地可怕。他听见自己的学生清晰的吐词。  
像是被蛊惑了一般，他闭上了眼睛。  
”老师，你不伸手的话便是默认了哟！“  
亚历山大说完，便埋头去舔他老师的锁骨。

**Author's Note:**

> #实在是太久没有写文了，第一次用AO3，先试试投篇短短的。


End file.
